


General, just how big do you think our dining table is?

by Raven_M_Raven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Complete, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Lovey-Dovey, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_M_Raven/pseuds/Raven_M_Raven
Summary: Ironwood is saved from the dreariness of a Schnee fundraiser by Winter. She shows him the families new dining room and he shows her just how grateful he is.
Relationships: James Ironwood & Winter Schnee, James Ironwood/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 17





	General, just how big do you think our dining table is?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Whitley's line and Ironwood's reply in Season 8. I just want Ironwood to have nice things!

The air in the function room felt stuffy. The room was taken up by wealthy patrons in their suits and gowns, dressed to the nines, to support another fundraiser for a cause the head of the household couldn’t care less about. Jacques Schnee was flashing his wealth and charm to everyone in the room, knowing one day he would rely on their support to elevate him to a position on the Atlas Council. For now though, in General Ironwood’s view, the slimy man had to continue playing the dancing monkey.  
Unfortunately for the General it was a necessary evil for him to attend these ‘high society’ balls; he too relied in part on the good faith of those in the room, though mainly only needing them to stay complacent rather than to oppose the military’s decisions. He had come a long way, climbing through the ranks, gaining support with a handsome smile here and attending a dinner there, what was one more evening of wearing this mask? The part he found the hardest was the mindless conversation topics, always boiling down to the same controversial topics – money, power and status. There was only so much he could bear to listen to before the mindless drivel and haughty laughs began to drive him mad. Luckily for him, he always had a means of escape and it should be any mo-

The large stately doors to the room swung open as Winter Schnee strode into the room with purpose, searching the crowd before her eyes landed on the General, standing in a group with her father included. Sighing heavily she walked through the crowds of people towards the Generals group. 

She saluted to her superior before addressing him, “Apologies for the interruption General, but we need your approval on the new Grimm detection systems.” It took all his might not to let a smile spread across his face. “Of course, right away.” He nodded towards Jacques before taking his leave. 

“Ah excuse me General but surely those plans can wait. I believe your current engagements are more important right now.” Jacques spluttered, trying to keep his anger under control. How dare this man not consult him first before taking his leave? With his own daughter no less! His own daughter who had yet to even acknowledge his presence! “Winter my dear, I believe the good General can do more here tonight than is needed on your little Grimm project.” He placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, pushing down lightly in the hopes of confirming his power over the situation. Winter visibly stiffened, her face darkening with rage. She began to turn towards her father in the hope of… well not reasoning with him, more to punch him squarely in the jaw for laying a hand on her, but before she could Ironwood moved. 

The General laid his own hand, his metal hand, on Jacques shoulder, making it appear a friendly clap on the back goodbye rather than the subjugation it was. “I believe Specialist Operative Schnee is correct in the urgency of the situation.” Jacques arm lowered and in response so did the General’s. Winter immediately turned towards the door to leave however she did not miss the General’s quiet remark to her father before they left. “It would do you well not to undermine one of my officers, Jacques.” It was impossible for her not to hear the smugness in his tone as he said this. The two exited the function room through the enormous doors, leaving a number of perplexed guests and a furious Jacques Schnee behind them.

Once a short way down the corridor General Ironwood let out a sigh of relief and a light chuckle. “Thank you for relieving me, I’m honestly not sure how much longer I could have lasted.” He loosened his tie and looked towards her, appreciating that she seemed to look less angry now that they were on their way out. 

In a nonchalant tone she remarked, “Well, as one of your officers, Sir, I believe I was only doing my job.” It was hard for him to miss however the twitching at the corner of her mouth as she said this; she was obviously trying to hide a grin herself. 

“Of course, you’re right. Well, once we are out of here I believe you should be compensated for working on your night off.” He was looking straight ahead as he said this, yet he heard the small hitching of her breath from beside him. To anyone who might walk past them in the corridors the two would look to have the dynamic of a boss and his employee; however anyone who was paying any particular attention to the two would be able to notice the tension between the two. It was not unknown that the two spent a lot of time together, that was simply the nature of their positions at work. What wasn’t known however was the fleeting moments they spent together just as two people, ignoring their positions. Unfortunately with Grimm attacks on the rise and political turmoil brewing they hadn’t had many of these moments. 

The two began to descend the manors main stairway to the foyer; both feeling hot and flustered, barely keeping themselves together. 

“Sir, have you been shown our new dining room? It is a room my father is particularly fond of.” The General stopped for a moment, turning to face Winter, unable to stop the smirk rising on his face and the deep lust from showing in his eyes. 

“No I haven’t. Please, show me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James Ironwood pinned her up against the dining room doors the minute they were closed. His large frame covered hers completely, his hands roamed over her waist and hips, groping as he pressed heavy kisses against her neck. As his lips moved higher she focused on opening his uniform coat and shirt, pushing his tie out of the way as she went. Once opened she trailed her hands down his chest, placing feather-light touches along the join of the cybernetics to his flesh, knowing this to be a highly sensitive area. He ground his hips into hers in response to her teasing and captured her lips for a deep kiss. 

Winter continued her ministrations down his torso, passing over his tight abdomen, feeling the trail of dark curls leading her to her well-deserved ‘compensation’. She palmed his hard-on through the fabric, then attempted to undo his trousers, but before she could succeed he pulled her arm away. Before she had time to wonder what he was doing she felt his hands reach around to grope her ass, then moving lower and lifting her off the floor with his hands under her thighs. Winter wrapped her legs around Ironwood’s waist, grinding her hips against his, feeling his hardness rubbing against her crotch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raking a hand through his dark hair as she mewled lightly into the kiss. 

With her curled around him, Ironwood walked over to the ridiculously large dining table, throwing a chair out of the way so that he could lay Winter on the surface. Breaking the kiss, the General took a step back to look at the dishevelled Schnee lying on the table, still holding him to her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her hair had begun to fall out of its neat bun, with the pure white wisps falling and framing her blushed face, a beautiful contrast. He knew he also must have looked a little debauched, hair fluffed by her hands, his chest on display, rising and falling heavily with each deep, shaking breath. 

Footsteps. The sound of light chatter approaching. Two servants were making their way through the manor and seemed to be heading towards the dining room. Ironwood hastily turned to face the door, but let out a sharp laugh at what he saw. Unsure of when she managed it without him noticing, Winter had used her semblance, summoning a black glyph to hold the doors shut. “You know, I really do value your quick thinking.” He reached one hand down to cup her cheek before moving it lower to cup her right breast through her uniform. Her breath hitched at the feeling of him squeezing her breast and of the sight of him removing the glove on his free had with his teeth. 

“Just my quick thinking, Sir?” She teased back lightly. 

He tutted at her response, “How many times do I need to remind you, its James when we’re alone. And you know that’s not all. I value you. Mind, body and soul.” The sudden sincerity in his voice caught her off guard. Looking into his eyes she felt naked, completely bared to him, but she found that she didn’t dislike that feeling. For once she could be truly open with someone, and for that she loved him more. She sat up and this time took his cheek in her palm and pulled him towards her for a deep, slow kiss. 

“And I you, James…” she trailed off, looking deeply into his eyes before they heard a tittering laughter from down the hall, reminding them both of where they were. Ironwood cleared his throat.

“Now, before I get dismissed from post for being caught with my pants down between the legs of a Schnee, I would very much like to literally have my pants down and be between your legs, if you wouldn’t mind.” Winter burst out laughing, at both the phrasing of his plea - with his eyebrow cocked in a smug manner, and the image of the potential havoc. “I believe that can be arranged.” She pulled him into another kiss, this one back to the hasty clumsiness of before; she began working open the buttons of her own uniform top whilst Ironwood attended to unbuttoning his trousers. Winter shirked off her coat and top and reached behind her to undo her bra before adding it to the ever-growing pile of discarded clothes. 

Ironwood had only just pushed his trousers to the floor before Winter had wrapped her hand around his girth, pumping him at a deep, steady rhythm; he let out a shaky breath, groaning at the feel of her warm hand around him. He leaned forward and took one of her exposed nipples into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and taking it gently between his teeth to tug on before repeating his ministrations on the other. He used his hands to work open Winter’s trousers and once undone she stood to wriggle them off her hips. She was still stroking him, taking the beading pre-cum from his tip and spreading it over his shaft as lubrication. Her pace had picked up and he was groaning into the crook of her neck as he trailed his hands up her smooth thighs before guiding her back to sit on the table. 

James got to his knees, kissing up Winter’s thighs teasingly. When he worked his way up her folds to lick her clit she bit down on her knuckle to keep herself from whimpering. Although they hadn’t managed to have full sex before, this wasn’t the first time Ironwood had been between Winter’s thighs, yet she never failed to be surprised at the General’s skills. He lapped at her clit, varying the pressure and tempo, making it hard to predict his moves, keeping her on edge, before fucking her entrance with his tongue. He withdrew his mouth and pushed two fingers into her, curling his fingertips to aim for her g-spot whilst he went back to sucking her clit. Winter had given up on being quiet, she let out soft moans into the empty room, tugging Ironwoods hair to press his face closer to her, enjoying the feel of his beard tickling her thighs. “Uhn… close! Want you…inside…” 

Ironwood stood up, his lips slicked with her wetness, and kissed her passionately, tugging at her hair lightly. “Sure?” he questioned her as he broke the kiss, staring into her eyes, looking for any hint of doubt; she nodded. He moved away briefly, leaning to grab her coat, hastily folding it into a makeshift pillow for her and guided her to lay down. It was their first time having penetrative sex and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, as possible when fucking someone on a huge wooden table that was. She was grateful, mainly happy with his thoughtfulness towards her. He positioned himself between her legs again and leaned over her, framing her head with his arms. As he entered her she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him further into her.

James was in heaven, she was perfect, tight and warm and wet, clenching around him as he sank further into her. Her brows were furrowed, it had been a while since she’d had someone inside her meaning the stretch was a little painful, after a moment of Ironwood stilling she was ready for him to move. She rocked her hips against him and he began his thrusts. She was moaning louder now with each hard thrust of his hips, he captured her lips with his to dampen the noise. They could hear clapping from down the hall, the fundraiser was wrapping up, they needed to be quick. Ironwood reached between their bodies and began rubbing her clit in times with his thrusts, which had quickened now, partly due to their lack of time – though in a way this only made the situation more erotic – however partly also because he was reaching his limit.

Winter came, clenching around him, her nails digging into his shoulders and letting out soft, chocked moan into his mouth. Ironwood was not far behind, two more thrusts and he came inside her, continuing to thrust through their orgasms. They lay still for a brief moment, catching their breaths, before moving to gather their clothes. Once dressed the General lightly took Winter’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently, “Stay with me tonight?” 

Winter blushed, it seemed tonight was a night of first’s, “Yes, James.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lot had changed in Atlas since that night. 

The General made his way to the door of the Schnee manor, accompanied by Winter and his Ace Ops, along with team RWBY and their tag-alongs. 

“General, just how big do you think our dining table is?” Whitley asked in an annoyed tone. 

It took a lot of effort for Winter to keep a smile off her face when the General responded, “I happen to know it’s enormous.”


End file.
